The Pan Flute
by Abbl2
Summary: Just a little one shot that I made while thinking, how did Peter Pan get his last name, since he ran away as a baby in the original version ? Well, it all has to do with a little pan flute and a night of dancing.


**Hey guys! I was bored and I just randomly thought, how did Peter get his last name? Well, I decided to write this story to find out. Hope you like it!**

Peter flew through the night skies above the shores of Neverland. Tonight was the dance of the fairies, so Tinkerbelle was not with him. It was just as well. He sometimes liked flying alone, surrounded by the twinkling stars with the moon as his companion. He could become enveloped in the darkness, and it would be his comforting presence, surrounding him always.

Below him, he could see a bright light and he heard sounds of laughter, joy and music. Oh, what music! It was a sound like he had never heard before! He felt elated just to listen to its melody; happy, joyful and sad all at the same time. It must be the dance of the fairies. He felt drawn to it, so he flew closer to listen.

He flew slowly, as if under a trance, and hovered fifty feet above the dancing fairies. Beneath him, they were flitting about, dancing with each other and laughing. It would just sound like bells to anyone else, but Peter understood the language of the fairies, so he could hear their delight as they danced to the beautiful music. As he approached, he caught sight of Tinkerbelle, and when she saw him, she flew up to him and spoke in his ear.

_Play for us._ Peter looked confused. Tinkerbelle pointed down at his waist where the flute Slightly had made for him recently rested in his belt that also held his dagger. It was a strange flute, none like he'd seen Slightly make before, made of different length bamboo stalks and strewn together with bits of grass. He hadn't tried it yet, and had not a clue of how to start.

"I'm not as good," he whispered softly. Tink shook her head.

_It doesn't matter. Just play. You know the tune, and I'll help you._ So he took out the flute, put it to his lips and blew.

It made a soft, deep sound, so he blew again, this time into a different bamboo stalk. And he kept blowing until he had a little tune that sounded very similar to the fairy's dance. Before he knew it, he was dancing along in the air, playing the flute in time with the fairy instruments. It was pure bliss. The fairies danced along his feet, the music entrancing all of them into step. The flutes' tune was soft and airy, and he felt higher then flight.

_What's this called?_ Thought Peter to Tink, because he could not remove his lips from the flute in fear of stopping this wonderful spell that had been placed upon them.

_A pan flute._ Tink replied in his mind. _It's called a pan flute._

_Why?_ Thought Peter. _Why is it called the pan flute?_

_Because of its association in the legends with the god Pan._ Tink thought. _He was the god of the forest and the fairies. We worship him by playing the pan flute._

_How can a name have so much power?_ Thought Peter, for just knowing what it was brought a clear understanding to his mind. He felt almost connected to the pan flute. _Peter the pan player. Peter the pan. Peter pan. Peter Pan!_

_Tink!_ He thought._ Tink, I have it! Peter Pan! My name!_ He felt Tink's exasperation, but he didn't care. Peter Pan; his new name. No more would Hook call him no name, because he had one now that he knew suited him perfectly. Now he felt whole, like he'd found a piece of himself that had been missing.

The fairies continued dancing around him with bliss, their steps and their hearts light with pleasure. And they continued this way throughout the night, their little bodies lighting up the night as they frolicked. And Peter Pan danced and played in the mass of them, the night sky no longer his only companion.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading! i know this wasnt my best work, and it felt a little rushed, but this wasnt supposed to take more then a day, and it took 3. oh well. you live and you learn. **

**ive had my own pan flute for more then two years now, and it doesnt play right, it plays in thirds ive discovered. and its really hard to blow into, but when i am able to position my lips just right, it makes a really pretty sound. you should really go online and look for some pan flute music, its really pretty. very soft and airy.**

**anyway, hope you like my simple little one shot! please review and tell me what you think! i thought it was kinda sweet. little bit of fluff. **


End file.
